Filter containers for annular filter elements used to filter liquids such as hydraulic fluid, lubricating oil, and the like have mounting plates made of metal stampings for supporting annular filter elements. The metal stampings are usually made steel and require costly tooling which can not be provided quickly. Since the stamping are circular there is considerable waste which must be disposed of. Moreover, stampings limit mounting plates to plates of a constant thickness, which for high pressure applications frequently requires complex geometries in order to increase strength. Consequently, engineering and tooling efforts and as well costs for the mounting plates are relatively high and lead time for new designs is relatively long. In order to accommodate these limitations of stamped mounting plates, there is a tendency to avoid complex geometries, which geometries might be advantageous in configurations for filter mounting plates.
In view of these considerations, there is a need for a better way to configure mounting plates which does not have the disadvantages inherent in mounting plates configured by stamping.